I did it for you
by LadyRomanaOfGallifrey.001
Summary: Apollo and Hestia go back a long, long way. But once they were more than friends what will happen when they realise their feelings for each other once again. Will their relationship be accepted by the other Olympians or will a war break-out? Rated T for safety...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hello people, I just thought I would mention that I am NOT Rick Riordan so (unfortunately) do not own Percy Jackson.**

**A/N: OK so I have started this because both of the stories I am writing at the moment are almost done, so here ya go brand new story!**

-aAa-

_Apollo _

Why was life so unfair? I thought. Hestia had rejected me and even worse she was about to become an eternal maiden. I was feeling pretty down, I had always loved Hestia and always would but as soon as I asked her to marry him, Poseidon decided to do the same. Hestia was going to say yes to me and I knew it, but now she was going to take the oath and become a maiden like Artemis and Athena for all eternity! And I would have to live with imagining what could've been and it was all Poseidon's fault!

Gods, here come Hestia she's walking into the throne room Zeus has stood up, she's going over to him to take her vow,

"Are you sure you want to do this Hestia?" My father Zeus asked, hope that she would change her mind was building in my chest.

"Yes Zeus I am sure of this I want to be a maiden for eternity." No how can she be serious about this?

"Very well, but may I ask why, you wish to do this?" Zeus asked.

"I am doing this because I have had two offers of marriage, the first was from Apollo, the second Poseidon, and rather than start a war I have decided to be an eternal maiden." The fact that she had just made the fact that I had just been rejected publically to the rest of the gods really didn't bother me, what bothered me was Poseidon's face from the other side of the throne room, he was smirking at me like he had somehow won a battle the only comfort was the face Athena was giving him a world class scowl.

"Then you may take your oath." Zeus said the words I had been dreading.

"I pledge to Zeus that I will remain a maiden for the rest of time, I shall never love a man romantically." Unfortunately. Why was she doing this?

-hHh-

_Hestia_

I knew Apollo would ask me why I had done this, but I had to because I love him and don't really want to start a war among the Olympians. It was the kindest thing to do, take the oath that is and I know that if Apollo truly loves me he will figure that out sooner or later. As I walked out of the throne room he cornered me.

"Why did you do that?" He asked me his big blue eyes looking sadly down at me.

"Apollo, I had to, I could've caused a war!" I looked back to the throne room to make sure no one was listening.

"Alright but at least tell me who would you have chosen? Me or Poseidon?" Apollo asked me.

"You know full well who I would have chosen! I would've chosen you, Apollo." I told him, his normally joy filled eyes were sad; it was breaking my heart to see his expression.

"Hestia, I love you." He told me. He reached down and kissed me before walking away.

"I love you to, Apollo." I said under my breath as I watched him walk away.

He must've known how much I loved him. Mustn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Alrighty then I don't own Percy Jackson so don't sue me… please…**

**A/N: Hiya, sorry it's taken so long.**

_-aAa-_

_2012_

_Apollo_

"Hey, Hestia." I called running towards her so as I could walk with her, my heart still misses a beat whenever I see her.

"Apollo." She acknowledged me, why does she always have to be so damn cold.

"So how's it going tending the flame?" I asked. Well what'd you expect it's hard to think straight whenever she's around.

"Tending the flame… Apollo did you want something?" Hestia asked, there was an answer that I should of said 'no', but what did I say, I said,

"Yes, you…" I instantly regretted it.

"Apollo how many times have we gone over this?" She asked me as she turned, her warm red eyes looked at me.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'll go now." I said turning away.

"Apollo, wait!" Hestia called after me, was she being serious?

"What?" I said spinning on my heel to face her once again. I had the biggest shock of my immortal life with what happened next.

_-hHh-_

_Hestia_

Don't ask me what made me do what I did, I just kinda did it.

"Apollo, wait!" I called back to him.

"What?" Apollo called back as he spun on his heel.

I grabbed him by his neck and pulled his mouth towards mine and kissed him, he started to pull away but I wouldn't let him. Then the worst thing you can possibly imagine happened,

"Apollo, Hestia, what's going on here?" Zeus said as he walked up to us.

**A/N: Possibly the shortest chapter possible, but Chapter 3 will be really long so just give me till Tuesday and it'll be up. R&R please.**


End file.
